


Battle Scars

by lunarcorvid



Category: Borderlands
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Recovery, Self-Indulgent, Trans Rhys, jack's back somehow, top surgery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 14:05:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12913467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunarcorvid/pseuds/lunarcorvid
Summary: Rhys is recovering from top surgery. Jack tries his best to help.





	Battle Scars

Rhys winced as he sat up in their bed.

The gauze wrappings around his chest were uncomfortable but necessary, both to keep the stitches clean and stop him from bleeding everywhere. Jack woke up beside him shortly after.

"Hmm. Morning, pumpkin." Jack said groggily, running a hand through his hair.

"Morning. Little help?" Rhys said with a pained voice. Jack scooted up beside him and helped him to stand.

"How are ya feelin'?" Jack asked.

"They still hurt a lot." Rhys noted. "Still, at least I won't have the constant binder-induced backaches."

"It'll heal up in no time. You'll be on top of the fuckin' universe again before you know it." Jack replied, planting a firm kiss on Rhys's lips. Rhys chuckled.

"So long as you're there with me, babe." He looked in the mirror gleefully. Jack walked up behind him, wrapping his arms around his waist, careful not to agitate the area.

"Of course I'll be, I'm Handsome goddamn Jack." Jack breathed into his neck, making Rhys laugh. "Come on, I'm cookin' breakfast, then we'll re-dress your battle scars."

Rhys couldn't help but smile as he followed eagerly.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading and i hope you enjoyed this!!! i will honestly die for trans rhys and supportive jack
> 
> i really hope this is accurate, i myself am not a trans man and i don't know the specifics of top surgery, so please don't heaitate to correct me if i'm wrong!


End file.
